This invention relates to machining and especially to an adaptor assembly for a tooling attachment which is rotatably driven by a spindle assembly of a machine tool. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved method of and apparatus for angularly positioning and securing a tooling attachment to a machine tool spindle.
While not limited to use therewith, the present invention has utility in the coupling of a right-angle tooling attachment to the spindle of a machine tool. Right angle tooling attachments, wherein the rotational axis of the tooling element is oriented at a right angle to the drive axis of the machine base, are commonly employed in heavy-duty milling and machining operations. It is common for a set of removably interchangeable tooling attachments to be stored on a carousel. A selected tooling attachment is conventionally manually loaded, often with the aid of a hoist, onto a machine base and rotatably interlocked with a spindle assembly. This is a difficult and time-consuming task. The angular positioning of the tooling attachment relative to the workpiece typically must also be accomplished by manual means. The present invention is directed to providing a new and improved method and means for the loading, positioning, and securing of a tooling attachment to a rotary drive.